Yoshito Kikuchi
Kikuchi is a smart and promising student attending the Holy Forest Academy class 3-4 Appearance At all times or almost Kikuchi appears really smart, both aesthetically and mentally. He wears a pair of glasses and its has been speculated that it was caused by his excessive use of the computer although it's unknown the level of damage that his eyes bears. History Kikuchi used to be the leader of the teacher bullying group back in class 2-4 and managed to get three teachers fired all by himself, or at least so Kanzaki Urumi said. Most likely he used his superb composites just as he did with Onizuka. One of the several former teachers of their class suffered so much from Kikuchi's photos that ended up into depression, from the pretty young lady that she was she turned into a chunky ugly looking woman. Personality Along with Urumi, Kikuchi is regarded as one of the smartest students in the Holy Forest Academy. He is regarded as prodigy having an IQ superior to Teshigawara who attended a renowned University. Kikuchi was able of achieving the highest score in Japan on a nationally taken examination, managing to rank even above Teshigawara. He is very skilled with PCs, to the point of being able of creating extraordinary composites, and he has been shown to be able of making dreadful use of them as well as a positive ones depending on the situation and his point of view e.g. he managed to get Onizuka in trouble by posting across the school, horrendous photos which involved Eikichi in peculiar situations. Kikuchi is very confident on his own skill in addition to being very analytical. Although he is only an amateur martial artist, Kikuchi is so strong that was beaten only once so far. He was able of dodging some of the moves thrown at him by Tokiwa, who is a martial expert despite her age, during their encounter in the locker room. In addition to his very calm personality, it has been shown that even Kikuchi has somewhat of a perverted side of him. This was shown when he decided not to step away from Onizuka and Kunio when they were looking for Ms Fuyutski's underwear, and even going as far as joining them. Relationships Eikichi Onizuka At first he tried to fire Onizuka as he did with the other teachers, forcing him to quit through pressure created by displaying pornographic composites involving Onizuka, however the latter being nothing close to the ordinary teachers that usually Kikuchi had to deal with did not react as expected. This captured Kikuchi's curiosity who decided to trust him. He was one of the easiest for Onizuka to handle due to his morals and rational thinking which allowed him to realize that Onizuka after all is not such a bad person, and should be given a chance. He therefore eventually befriends Onizuka and on his request, creates pornographic composites in order to please his teacher perverted desires. Between the photos that Onizuka requested to be "modified" some were of Azusa and her female colleagues. He is also the one who calls Onizuka to stop the yakuza for making a kidnap for ransom and saves Miyabi and her friends after Urumi goes out of control when she makes a kidnapping for ransom as a meaning to teach Miyabi a severe lesson for threatening her about her secret. More than once he is dragged by Onizuka in his mad rampages, however Kikuchi knows when to call himself out e.g. when Onizuka made him into his accomplice while secretly using the other students to search for Okinawa's legendary treasure. Noboru Yoshikawa Him and Yoshikawa are good friends. He even helped Noboru to get his revenge on Anko and her group in manga. He took photos of Anko and her friends' butts much to their shock. He played a composite recording of Anko during PTA meeting to prove Noboru right and Onizuka's innocence. Kunio Murai The two seem to share a strong friendship, which was momentarily compromised when Kikuchi decided to step over Onizuka's side having realized what was right and wrong. Eventually the situation between them returned to what it once was when Murai understood why Kikuchi acknowledged Onizuka. Although Kikuchi is very composed and calm, Murai will still willingly start an argument against him although so far he was never able to get his point across Kikuchi. Murai even challenged him to a fight once only to be told by Kikuchi to step over. Urumi Kanzaki He has been quite close to Urumi it seems knowing quite a lot about her past, though probably not as much as Toroko. If possible, Kikuchi prefers avoiding any trouble with Urumi. This was shown particularly when Onizuka was looking for the Hidden treasure in Okinawa. Once Urumi suspected that Onizuka was manipulating them and that Kikuchi was an accomplice, the latter did not waste time in revealing what Onizuka was planning knowing what might happen to him if he did not agree to. In Chapter 97, Kikuchi has a weird reaction to one the pranks suffered from Onizuka at the hands of Urumi, it's unknown what he was thinking about towards her. Takumi Ishida He is the online friends to whom Kikuchi constantly asks help e.g. when they were in Okinawa and he supplied Kikuchi with the information regarding the hidden treasure which had been estimated to amount to 2 billion yen. At school he is known as "Sand whale". Ai Tokiwa At first the relationship between them is very hostile when Ai beats him up first time but next time they fight he discovers the weakness in Ai's fighting style and defeats her its then Ai reveals her past how she was raped by her ex-boyfriend and four of his friends. Onizuka came in to further help (perhaps ill conceived move) get them to kiss. Despite this it is implied they have feelings for each other. Peculiarities *Urumi gave him a nickname: Coochie (chapter 99 page 10) Manga and Anime differences * In the Anime after the erotic picture of the Vice principal Uchiyamada and Onizuka hugging themselves was posted on the board so that Onizuka would see it, Aizawa states her real intentions. However in the manga after Onizuka sees the picture on the board Kikuchi tells Onizuka that he is the one that made the composite so that Onizuka would physically harm him, allowing Kikuchi to seek for the authorities help and get Onizuka fired. *In the Anime in order to incriminate Anko he recorded the conversation that she was having with her friends at the restaurant. In the manga Kikuchi did some of the recording in the Karaoke Bar (before Onizuka and Yoshikawa punished the three girls), however most of the that was modified and altered in order to make it suitable enough to be a proof of Anko's bullying. Quotes * Referring to Onizuka "Sounds like he needs more snakes" (lesson 99 page 11) *Referring to Onizuka "He will make school fun" *To Kunio "Yeah? Why? You wanna go at it?" (lesson 21 page 9) Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 3-4 Category:GTO Characters Category:GTO 14DS Characters